Kakashi forgot his name
by Darklessnite
Summary: Guys,my nine year old sister wrote this story and i made no changes to it. It's rather stupid though :D but if you think of a kid like her writing this, i figured you might laugh -chuckles-
1. Chapter 1

**okay... how do i start... I think all of you should have a right to know this was written by my nine year old sister who failed her english. So when she wasn't around i peeped through her documents... and i saw this! How naughty am i! :D Okay so i posted this and want to know what all of you think of this piece of work. Oh and btw, i made no changes to the documents at all. Expect to find lots of gramatical mistakes :D And remember, she's only nine. :)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter one

One morning, naruto was walking on the road he saw a a friend of his named "kakashi"but kakashi was drunk ! so he brought kakashi to his house….

When naruto brought kakashi to his home kakashi was awake .kakashi do not remember naruto that made him beat up naruto!

NARUTO SAYS:"NO! IS ME ! HAVE YOU FORGOTEN ! STOP IT!".

Kakashi says: "but I can't remember you !who are you ?"

Naruto says: "I am naruto! Don't tell me you don't tell me you don't remember your own name too!"

Kakashi says: " let me think ……. My name is ka…….what is my name I think I forgoten ?"

"Ahh!you don't know your own name ! That is …..!i can't say or you will cry!" naruto says!

Kakashi made a crying sound….. and said please tell me my name!PLS!

Naruto name is kaka… hahahahahaha!"

Kakashi made a sad look and say "please!"

Naruto try not to laugh and said "your name is ……….hahahahahahaha! sorry ! your name is kakashi."

Naruto suggested lets go out for a walk!

Next chapter coming up! Do look forward you will like it thank you!

Done by: wong hui hui

Thank you very much!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay some of you may think that i dont give my sis her privacy. But right now, she saw what i was doing... and is beaming and laughing to herself...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Naruto contine walking………kakashi stop and said what is my name I forgot again ?

Naruto stop and show a scary face

Kakashi was so scared that ran away. naruto ran after him for 4hours!

After a hard time ,naruto caught up with kakashi.

Naruto said "is that face so scary !"naruto made that face again!

Kakashi tried to run away again.

Naruto pulled him back and show that face again.

Kakashi said in a very frighten manner and said yes! Very scary!

Naruto laugh happily and said hohoho I learn to made a scary face!

They contine walking…………

Kakashi said he wanted to buy a toy!

But naruto did not buy the toy for kakashi instead show that scary face!

Kakashi was so frighten he ran everywhere ,making thing drop and create trouble for naruto!

Naruto wanted to stop him but he can't .

Naruto choose not to bother him,so naruto walk away with a sad face.

Kakashi saw that sad face and ran after him!

And said : "I am sorry .pls forgive me!"

And they bacame best friends forever!

Thank you for watching !

Thank you !

Yay!


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! My sis is done with two more chapters! Enjoy!**

Chapter three

Since they are best friend nobody dare to disturb naruto and kakashi friendship,

But there was someone who dare !

Her name was….i….n…o..!

It was ino! She was called ino pig!

One day sasuke and all the friend gathered.

Ino wanted to join the meeting there.

She walked to where sasuke and the friend gathered.

She said : "can I join the meeting here?"

Kiba shouted : " we need you ! we need you to disturb naruto and sasuke friendship!"

Ino and the rest laugh but sasuke showed a angry face!

Every one laugh out loud they did not see sasuke flying off the handle.

"bang!" everyone stop laughing.

The sound that made the loud bang is ….

"Who bang the table" said kiba

Sasuke shouted back: "it is me ! can't you keep quiet ! it is not me it is kakashi! it is just kiba made a small mistake all of you laugh!"

Kiba think in his heart : " oh !so I am one that made everyone laugh! Hohoho!"

Sasuke said : "let's get back to the meeting!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Sasuke said : "Okay it is decided go to your groups!"

Ino group is to disturb kakashi and naruto.

Kiba group is after ino groups disturb them they pull kakashi and disturb him.

Sasuke group is to grap naruto and disturb him.

Sasuke said : "One two three start!"

Ino groups ran towards naruto and kakashi pretending they are chasing each other.

Disturbing them, naruto and kakashi can't talk properply .

Team kiba pulled kakashi away don't ever let him turn around and trying to run away!

Team sasuke tried very hard to pull naruto!

But it was not a success.

So they give up!

**My sister says chapter four is very short cus her hands hurt. She says sorry.**


End file.
